


spinning

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23886196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove
Summary: i write short things when i'm tired lmao
Kudos: 2





	spinning

my fan is making a noise like a bug and it's bothering me

also i'm lonely

i want someone to email me

~~withoutyounearby@gmail.com i dare you~~ ~~~~

or to email someone

i know it's outdated but for one i only have my computer and also i love it because i like feeling like i'm in love, simon (not the falling in love over anonymous email part necessarily, although i certainly would not mind that) because i like the concept of getting letters but emails are faster than letters

emails can't have wax seal stamps though

moral of the story you should write me a letter if you want lmao

can you tell that i'm tired and a mess

i wish i could sleep but insomnia sucks

i am getting better at forcing myself to be alone

becoming invisible

um that's getting depressing never mind

dear reader, i hope you're doing well

thanks for reading! i don't say that enough

thank you to everyone who reads these

it means a lot to me


End file.
